Sprited Away 2
by Shessy Girl
Summary: This is mostly a seguel to the movie. The promise between Haku and Chihiro comes true, when a 16 yearold Chihiro stumbles upon the Door to the Spirit World for the second time...
1. The Door To the Spirit World

Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away…though I wish I did….

Summery: this is mostly a sequel to the movie. The promise between Haku and Chihiro comes true, when 16 year-old Chihiro stumbles upon the door to the spirit world for the second time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The Door to the Spirit World

Chihiro was sick of everybody nagging her. She was sick of people yelling and screaming at her when she didn't do something right. She just wanted to get away. While she slammed the door to her house and ran down the big hill to the forest, a thought hit her. She hadn't been in the forest for six long years. So much has happen sense then. Though everyday she still wore that purple hair band her friends had made her. The memories of that 'place' were hazy. She could barley remember, but knew one person that was and always will be close to her…Haku.

The promise he made her hasn't come true yet. But she hoped someday very soon it would, but she never knew that that someday would be today.

She moved herself elegantly through the branches of trees and bushes. Then she tripped over some sort of statue. She rubbed the bump that had appeared on her head, then looked at what she had tripped over. She gasped, she remembered this statue. She looked up along the road. She gasped again as she saw the tunnel…the Door to the Spirit World.

She got to her feet and without thinking rushed right past the statue and right into the tunnel. She ran till she reached the end. The wind blew hard, and the tower she a just exited moaned.

She stared across the huge valley. She then ran till she reached the top of the stares that led to the restaurants. She smelled the food, then looked at the sky. '_its almost night. The spirits will be coming out soon.' _She thought and smiled. She rushed past all the building, rushed up the stares. Then stopped as the big looming Bath House stood in front of her. She sighed then said:

"I'm finally back!"


	2. Long Lost Friends

Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: I'm not saying anything 'cause I'll just get mad at myself if I do… (in a corner pouting)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Long Lost Friends

Chihiro sighed and walked along the bridge. She then stopped mid-step as she saw all the laps light, and the boiler start. She saw the shadow of the figures walk twored her. For some reason she became nervous but the relaxed and a huge smile came on her face as she heard the bossy voice of an old friend.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! GO TELL THE BOILER MAN YOUR PROBLEMS, NOT ME! GEEZ! I WORK MY ASS OFF AROUND HERE, BUT I GET NO APPRETIATION! BUT…." Chihiro almost had tears in her eyes as she saw…Len walk around the corner. Len had trailed off because she had seen Chihiro standing there. Her (Len) mouth was slack and it seemed that all the breath had been shot out of her. Len knew the stranger some how, but couldn't retrace her memories till she heard that voice…

"L…Len it's been so long…" Chihiro said.

"Y…you…I don't …you can't be…Sen…I mean Chihiro…are you?" Len stuttered and tears started to role down her beautiful face.

"YES! It's me Len! It's me Chihiro…Sen to you of course!" Chihiro smiled through her tears.

Len dropped all the things she was holding and ran to hug her old long lost friend.

"You DOPE what are you doing here?" Lin said holding Chihiro at arms length.

"I…I wanted to come back! I missed you all so much! I hate the human side! This is the only place were I feel like I'm home!" Chihiro said sounding angry.

Len smiled. She had seen Chihiros anger before and did NOT want to see it right now.

"You've grown so much kido! How old are you now?" She asked while messing up Chihiros hair. (for Len was still taller the Chihiro)

"I'm 16! And proud of it!" Chihiro said glowing.

"He's only two years older then you…" Len murmured

"Who is?" Chihiro asked, but already knew the answer.

"The dumb ass Haku of course!"

"Is he still here?"

"Yea, second in charge actually…"

"B…but I thought he quit being Yubabas accomplish? What happened?" Chihiro sounded worried.

"Don't worry girl, Yubaba isn't the only one in charge here anymore! Seneba is here also! Their both running the house! Haku is second in charge, and I'm the rank right after him! So exciting isn't it?" Len said sounding really proud.

"C…can I see them?" Chihiro asked shyly.

"Yea, sure, why not? I'm heading over to a meeding with them right now! You can come along! Can't wait to see your reaction. I think you're almost the only thing Haku thinks about. Every now and then he'll say "I wonder how Chihiros doing, wonder if she O.K.?"

Len said mocking and mimicking Haku. Chihiro giggled.

"O.K! Let's go!" Chihiro said.

Len led her down the bridge telling every frog they pasted "Out of my way frog scum!"

They reached the elevator and went to the very top floor. When they reached it a shiver went down Chihiros back. '_I haven't been on this floor for so long, it hasn't changed a bit.'_

Len went up to the door and covered the eyes of the door hanger, and told her to be quiet.

Then she said in a clear booming voice:

"It's me Len, I'm coming in!"

And with that the doors swung open. Len lead Chihiro down some corridors and then stop at a huge door. She then opened them both hands. And in the room sitting and waiting were Yubaba, Seneba, and Haku. Chihiro gasped when she saw Haku. His hair was much longer, but still the same blue. His eyes the same sharp and stern green. His body very well built. And even sitting down you could still see how tall he was.

"Hey every one, brought us a guest!" Len laughed as she stepped aside to show the very shocked Chihiro. Yubaba fell out of her chair, Haku couldn't believe is eyes, but Seneba was kind and smiled brightly.

"Well, hello dear Chihiro! How are you?"

"I…I'm doing just fine Granny! How are you?"

"Same old, same old! But thanks for asking!"

Chihiro looked over at the Yubaba who was back on her feet and fixing her hair.

"Hello,'Sen', it's been awhile"

"Hello to you to!" Chihiro said sharply. She then shyly turned to Haku who still couldn't believe is eyes.

"I…is…th…that you Chihiro? If it is,** THEN WHAT IN ALL HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

Chihiro was shocked; maybe she shouldn't have come back. How could she have been so stupid to think he had missed her? Tear stung her eyes.

"Th…then I'll be leaving" Chihiro said about to leave when the doors slammed in her face. She gasped, couldn't they save her from embarrassment?

"No, I think it was horribly rude what Haku has said and he should apologize!" Seneba lectured.

Haku looked at the almost-in-tears Chihiro and sighed. "Sorry." He said flatly.

"I…I forgive you…" Chihiro said not as overconfident as usual. They looked away from each other.

"Now Haku you shall take Chihiro out to dinner tonight and refresh her memories of the Spirit World. Plus there many new things that we've added!" Seneba said cheerfully and was about to walk out when Haku said:

"And why should I?" He threatened.

"Because if you don't I'll gladly destroy that gorges face of yours! Now who would want that?" Seneba threatened right back and left the room. Yubaba followed her. Len looked at the two and told Haku and Chihiro:

"I'll leave you two to catch up with each other! I'll see you later!" and with that she left the room.

Chihiro felt sad, weak, and confused. She slummed to her knees.

But Haku came right over to see what was wrong. "You O.K, Chihiro? I havnt seen you for so long. How've you been?"

Chihiro was flaming mad. '**_How dare he ask me if I was O.K.! When he just totally crushed me back there! How DARE he!'_** she thought angrily and pushed him off.

"How dare you ask if I'm O.K. when you were just so mean to me? I knew I shouldn't have come back! Why? Why are you so cold to me? All I wanted was a nice warm 'Hello!'. But did I get it? NOOOO! I have to be shunned by the Ice Prince! I think, and still do, of you every day! But to say that I thought you would think of me! What a joke! Your promise has finally come true, but only to find out know that you hate me! I'm such a fool!" Chihiro burst into crying and felt weak. She needed strong arms to lean into.

And that's exactly what she got.

Haku came up behind her and rapped his arms around her. He held her tightly. She gasped has she felt his breath on her neck.

"Ha…Haku wh…what are you do…doing?"

"Shhhh, every things all right, I'm here now, I don't hate you Chihiro, I don't think I could even if I tried! The truth is Chihiro…….

_**I'm quite fond of you."**_


	3. Night Out

Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: don't own it…..god, I'm sooooooo tired.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Night Out

"**_I'm quite fond of you."_**

Those words rang in her ears has the maids led her to her room. She gasped at the large perportion the room was. She saw a beautiful kimono on the bed and gasped when a hand pulled on her sleeve.

"I'll take your clothes and wash them for you, Miss Chihiro." She said kindly. "Just lay them on the bed when your done." And with that she walked out of the room.

Chihiro was left alone to change.

_In the lobby of the bath house:_

Chihiro walked down the aisle to meet Haku (A/N: this is not a wedding, I couldn't think of any other way to put it!) He put his arm out to her. Chihiro blushed and took it. So they walked out of the Bath House together.

As they walked down the streets Chihiro marveled at the lights. Laughed at the street performers, and ate as much free food as possible. Haku found it hard to keep his eyes off of her. Her smile was so radiant, and her figure very nicely curved and beautiful. Her face is way beyond a beauty of an angel. He was falling fast, just as he did when they were young.

Haku then took her by the lake, and they sat there and just talked.

"I'm so glad I came back, Haku."

"Heh, me to."

"Really? I mean when I first saw you, you were angry at me then…then you said…"

Chihiro trailed off she could feel him getting closer. She wanted him closer, wanted him to touch her. But he never did.

"Nah, I wasn't mad I was just surprised! And you of all people should know what I do when I'm surprised!" He smiled at her.

"Yea, I guess so…"

"You've grown a lot Chihiro, in mind and especially in body" he laughed.

"EEK! You pervert!" she giggled jokingly.

"Yea, I know I am. But that's just me! And to say the least, I'm your pervert, Chihiro." He cooed in her ear. He brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek softly.

"Ha…Haku…I…I don't…" Chihiro stuttered and was getting drunk from his closeness.

Haku blushed and pulled away. "Oh, sorry, I swear…"

"No, Haku I…I mean, I don't want you to stop."

Haku smiled. "Now there's the Chihiro I know so unsure about everything but so sure about me…Chihiro I…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Daa, Daa, DAA! Hello readers and reviewers! Just here to say how grateful I m to all of you! I know this ones a cliffy! But I'm just evil! Tee Hee! (skippers away evilly)


	4. True Feelings

Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: True Feelings (WARNING: lime) (lemon later)

_Haku smiled. "Now that's the Chihiro I know so unsure about everything but so sure about me…Chihiro I…"_

But without saying anything else his lips brushed hers gently. But then became more desperate when she accepted him. He bit her bottom lip begging for entrance. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life. He wanted her very badly.

His tongue slid into her mouth slowly. Giving them both pleasure. He rapped his arms around her as her hands slipped into his hair. She moaned as he deepened the kiss.

"Haku…" she breathed out.

"Silence…let me love you."

Chihiro gasped at the word 'love'. Her gasp though had given Haku more entrance and he gladly took it. He roomed around in her mouth until she needed breath (sense he was a spirit he didn't need oxygen that much) When they separated she was breathing heavy. She slummed into his arms. He sat her on his lap.

"You want more don't you?" he asked as his hands started to rome around her body. She moaned and gasped as he touched private and sensitive places on her. His hand found a way into her kimono and…

"STOP!" She screamed. Chihiro jumped out of his lap. She looked at him. Haku looked hurt. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just not ready…" She was about to run off when he grabbed her wrist.

"NO! WAIT! I need to tell you something…I…Chihiro…I …I LOVE YOU!"

Chihiro gasped. "I love you to…"

He embraced her with a hug.

"Its been so many years sense I've seen you. I waited for days, months, years for you. Then you finally come and I scare I swear I wont make a move till you tell me your ready…but it cant be long because…I love you so disparately…I need you Chihiro. More then you could imagine!"

"I love you to Haku. So much, I can barely handle not being in your arms…I love you"

_**I Love You!**_


	5. Only That Woman

Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: yea, whatever……..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Only That Women

Chihiro had fallen asleep in Hakus arms by the lake that night and woke up quite early the next morning in her bed. The light was shining in her room through the window and was literally blinding her. She covered her eyes with her arm, but then got use to it. She climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom. She bathed and then got dressed. There was a note on her dresser. It said:

_**Dear Chihiro,**_

_**Haku wanted me to tell you that he will be down in the dinning room at 9:00 am and wanted you to meet him. Please go down or he will be pissed. You know how he is when he gets angry…please be there.**_

**_From, Lin _**(A/N: yes I spelled her name wrong before)

Chihiro giggled as she got dressed. Haku was obsessive.

_In the dinning room:_

Chihiro walked into the dining to see Haku telling a servant something but once he saw her he shooed the frog servant away.

"Well, did you have a good first night back, Chihiro?" he asked her once she sat down.

"Yes, I must have been so tired last night, I don't remember falling asleep! I must have been such a bother!" she said.

"No, no, no! You are quit light! You're not heavy at all! And your body is so beautiful and petite, I didn't wan tot let you go." He said in a very serious voice.

She blushed and looked away from him. But he frowned and sat up from his chair and walked over to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and looked at her with hurt and loving eyes.

"Please, he said, "don't turn away from me! Don't ever turn away from me! I'm scared that you will one day and I'll be left alone. I love you, Chihiro. Please understand, I love you…" he pulled her out of her chair and hugged her tightly.

"Ha…Haku…I didn't mean to turn…ahh…away from you. I lo…love you to!" she said as he started to kiss her neck.

But right then Yubaba walked in and was terrible disgusted

"Will you two ether stop, or get a room. You disgust me!" she lectured.

They immediately stopped and separated. Chihiro sat down and started eating as Yubaba and Haku started talking.

"Zaneba, Lin, and I are having the conference that was rudely interrupted by something and we're going to discus money matters and problems that are going on. And also what we're going to do with the grass spirit. He was caught stealing once again. He's such a bother." Yubaba said shaking her head.

"Yes, yes, money matters and the grass spirit. Does Lin know about this?" He asked.

"Yes she does. The meeting will be tomorrow at 7:00 am. See you there." And with that she was gone with a flash of light.

Haku then turned back to Chihiro who as smiling at him.

"Auggg! I HATE work! Its so tirering!" Haku said as he slummed in his chair.

Chihiro just giggled. He looked at her puzzled.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing, just the way you act all the time. You're so cute when you're tired and frustrated!" she giggled some more.

"Women are so strange." He said.

"Yea, we're only strange when we're in love." She said mysteriously and walked out of the room.

Haku watched her turned body leave the room then said: "I change my mind, only _that_ woman is strange."


	6. At Work

Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: I hate……………….why do I bother anymore?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: At Work

The next day while Haku was at his meeting Chihiro had snuck down to the cloths room and picked out her size of the servant cloths (you know those pink things Lin got for her in the movie? That's what I'm talking about.) then snuck back up to her room.

She got dressed and brushed her hair. Her hair had gotten much longer through out the years. She still put it back in the purple hair band her friends had mad her. She then tied it back wondering if she'll see baby and No-Face soon. But today she was going to show that she'll be useful and not a bother.

_Down Stairs:_

Everyone gasped as they saw her walk down the stairs in the cloths she was wearing. She heard the women whisper and the men stood astonished. She then stood there and said:

"I'm here to work!"

Everyone went silent, as one of the head frog servants walk up to her and he said:

"We don't know, Master Haku would not allow it! He would not want you to work! We would surely get in trouble!"

Chihiro shook her head, "I wont get you guys in trouble, Haku wont be mad! Work will be something I can pass the time with! I don't want to turn lazy and lay around all day! Please give me work! I swear I'll work hard!" She begged.

The head frog servant thought hard then said: "All right I'll give you work, but you must work hard, my name is Takru. When ever you need anything ask me. I'll have you clean and wash the tubs and floor. That'll get some time off your hands." He said handing her a brush and pail.

"Thank you, oh, and don't tell Lin or the others please!"

All day everyone worked. Scrubbing and washing and cleaning. Hard work. But then around 2:00 Haku went on a mad search. He was looking for Chihiro. He said he went up to her room but she wasn't there, he asked everyone. But they kept their secret and wouldn't tell. But then when Haku was walking down the halls with servants bustling behind him, he heard her laugh. He rushed twored her voice and then saw her laughing and washing the floors with some other women servants.

"CHIHIRO!"

Chihiro instantly cringed, _'Oh, CRAP!' _she thought as she looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"What in gods name are you doing down here Chihiro?"

He was getting madder.

"Don't get your britches in a bunch (A/N: that's thee most stupidest saying but I love it! Tee hee!) I just wanted to pass some time. You don't need to get mad, god you're always in such a mood all the time. You just need to chill." She said coolly.

"Need to chill?" his head was lowered so you couldn't see his eyes and there was one of those angry marks (A/N: I forget what those are called….sigh…) on his fist. He then grabbed her wrist and stormed out of the room.

He went directly twored his bed chamber and once they got there when he waved his hand the door shut and locked, the windows closed and the curtains went over them, and the light dimmed. He then threw her down onto the bed and then got on top of her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing down there?"

"I was just working! That all! Why are you so mad?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm not the type of girl who cries when I break a nail! So don't worry!"

"That NOT what I'm worried about!" he said as he planted a harsh kiss on her lips. He kissed a line down her neck and pushed her shirt off her shoulders.

"Ha…Haku…st…stop…STOP!" She screamed. He instantly let go of her and sat up putting his head in his hands. She lay there breathless, and weak. She could barley move.

"Oh, god Chihiro, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was about to…and that's what I'm afraid of." He said shaking his head.

"You're…you're afra….afraid of peo…people taking advantage of me?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes, there are some perverted and sick spirits out there who will try things on you. I'm afraid I'll lose you that way…"

Chihiro sat up, her shoulders were still bare and she was a little weak but she put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave, never…"


	7. Just a Talk

Spirited Away 2

Disclaimer: Idonotownspiritedaway…..TRY TO SEE WHAT THAT SAYS!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: Just a Talk

Chihiro had gotten dressed in a black kimono with a lavender brim and lavender butterflies across the bottom. She tied her hair up and waited for Haku outside in the gardens. They arraigned to meet there: just to talk and be alone.

It had only been about 5min. when Haku showed up.

"Sorry I'm late! Had to take care of something! Sorry!" he said feeling guilty.

"No, no you're fine I have only been here for a few min. (A/N: I hate spelling out the whole word so bare with me pls!) You're fine." Chihiro said reaching up and putting a lose hair of his into place. He then grabbed her wrist and picked her up (bridal style!) and swung her around.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" She asked laughing.

"I don't know! I'm just so happy to be here with you now! I don't want this to end."

He said as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

Chihiro giggled some more then raped her arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do tonight? I'm gona let you be in charge, whada want to do?"

Haku was astonished "_Your_ going to let _me_ be in charge? Is this like some new revolution or something?" he said jokingly.

She hit him playfully "Why you…I'm serious! Whada want to do?"

"Ummmm…I just want to talk."

"O.K." she said not questioning him, ", were do you want to talk?"

"Down by the lake and I'm gona carry you on my back!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

But without anything else said he went into his dragon form and slid her on his back. Then they were off.

They reach the lake not a min. later and he had purposely dropped her from high above soared down landed on his feet in human form and almost instantly she fell in his arms.

She had stopped screaming and looked at him angrily. "Why you daring jackass! Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause I thought it would be fun!"

"It was not fun for me!"

"It was for me!" he said laughing.

She rested her head against his chest and sighed. This instantly stopped his laughing. He held her tighter and sat down on one of the benches that faced the lake. He tried to sit her down next to him and she just held onto his shirt tighter.

"No, don't let me go, don't ever let me go Haku! I want you to hold me please!" Chihiro begged.

"All right, but your so clingy tonight." '_But that doesn't matter cause I'm so damn horny that it aint funny.'_ Haku thought.

"I know but I want to be in your arms. That's all, sorry if you think I'm clingy I'll wont hang on you anymore." She said and tried to get up but he just grabbed her pulled her back down and held her even tighter.

"Ha…Haku please I thought I was being to clingy I'll get up if you want I swear I will!"

"No, don't you dare move! I don't want you to move! Please just stay where you are!" he begged.

Chihiro nodded and yawned. "It's been a long day; work was a little pushy and hard."

Haku frowned. "If you ever want to work then work when there are NO spirits around. You're not aloud to work at night. When you're done with your work and it's about night always come to my chambers and then I will walk you to your chambers, understand?"

"Yes I understand. But I still think you went a little psycho earlier."

"I know, I know, but you know that was only worried about you right?"

"Yes in know, I'm tired." She said and yawned again. Haku nodded and laid down on the bench and she laid on top of him. His hands rubbed her sides to relax her. She then felt his hands wander over her body. She gasped and shivered but he did not stop. She then turned over on him and was lying on her stomach; they started at each other until she felt a squeeze on her butt. She gasped and looked and his devilish face.

"Why you pervert, you'll pay for that!" and she gently brushed her lips against his. He took this time to her start kissing her madly. He pulled her head closer and kissed her deeply over and over again till she was out of breath and had to pull away.

She smiled and looked down at him. "I love you Haku."

"I love you to Chihiro, and I love the talks we have!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I would like to thank these people for being here and reviewing this story so far! I love you all!

Thanks to:

Shay Bo Bay

Mary C. Smith

Foxracingchick1313

Katiettycat

Gothshadowdragonofhell

Moonglitter2

Midnight-kelp

Sparten 137

Wolf of the Blue Moon

LuckieCeltic15

Zefie Kirasagi

Milo the ninja

And

Kazume

You guys/girls make this story what it is! I love you all!

Well anyway next chappy I'm bringing out the concubines! YAY! There's gonna be a lot of evil nasty little concubines! BEWARE! O.K, well see you all next chappy!


	8. Authors VERY IMPORTENT Note

**zZzZzZzZ -.- o.o 0.0O.O**

** HELLO!**

**Hey All You AWSOME Readers Out There! Well So Far All You Guys Have Liked or Love (!) My Story 'Spirited Away 2'. But Sadly I will Not Up Date a lot, Probably 1 or 2 Chapters a month. You see I got in trouble so my computer got unhooked and taken away! GRRRR! (Not gonna tell you why I got my computer taken away…) So This Sucks… I Hope You Guys Won't Be Mad! I Still Love You All, and All You Guys Are AWSOME! See You Around!**

** _Shessy Girl_ O.O**


	9. the Concubins

To Readers

HEY EVERYONE! I'M BAAAACK! Got my computer back so I'm ready to start writing again! YEA! So here's another WONDERFUL chapter for '_Spirited Away 2'_

Love Shessy Girl

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A/N: CRAP IT! I forgot what chapter we're on! Be right back!)

5 min. later… (Literally)

(A/N: Alright found it! Enjoy!)

Chapter 9

The CONCUBINES (muhahahaha)

Haku carried the sleeping Chihiro to her chambers after a night of laughter and talking. (A/N: remember chapter 7 Just a Talk…O.K I'll shut up now)

But he did run into a few problems on the way. Just in front of his chamber door were three of the concubines. Haku sighed; he didn't like almost any of his concubines. Actually he hated almost every single one of them. Especially the three that were standing right there. Their names were Humie (the VERY worst) Sato (the second worst) and Toki (the third worst). Haku wanted to make them very mad and insanely jealous.

"Excuse me, but I have to get in my chambers." Haku said without any emotion.

The three looked at him in delight not really noticing Chihiro.

"Oooo, we've been waiting for you Master Haku. It's our night to be with you!" Humie said seductively. The other two girls nodded in approval.

Haku stared at them for a moment. "My night is already taken," Haku said looking at Chihiro.

The three girls gasped. They looked at each other and back at Haku. Haku looked back at them with a cold stone stare.

"Now will you move so I can get in my chambers? Or do I have to call the guards?' Haku asked coldly.

They all shook their heads no and stepped aside. Haku opened his door walked in and slammed it behind him. The three girls heard a click and were locked out.

_(Inside Hakus chamber)_

Haku laid Chihiro softly on the silk bed. She moved a little but didn't wake up. Haku looked at her up and down. He then covered her with a soft sheet and went to do some paper work.

_(Later that night in concubines chambers)_

Humie tossed and turned all night, she couldn't sleep. The face of that girl in Hakus arms kept reappearing in her mind. Who was this girl, and why was she here? Usually Haku turned them down, but this time he turned them down for another girl! Humie was furious!

"I'm gonna find out who this girl is and I swear if she gets in my way of Haku: she's died!" Humie whispered to herself already plotting away to get at this _girl._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: sorry that was WAY to short, but come on! Pls give me a break! Pls R+R!

THANK YOU!


	10. Chihiros Run In With the Concubines

**Spirited Away 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 10**

**Chihiros Run In With the Concubines **

Chihiro woke up around 9:00 in the morning to find herself in Hakus room and in his bed. Haku was nowhere in sight. Her heart started racing. She looked under the covers to check if she had her clothes on. She did, thank god. She had been so tired last night that she forgot almost everything that happened. She was thankful that nothing did happen; she wasn't ready for anything that big yet. She then heard the door open and shut knocking her out of her thoughts.

Haku walked in carrying some bag in both of his arms. When he saw she was awake he smiled sweetly and set the bag down on the bed. Chihiro crawled over to him. She sat up and put her arms out to him and they hugged. Chihiro finally asked:

"Why am I in your room?" He looked at her then kissed her forehead lightly. He then said: "I was carrying you to your room last night but had some trouble with a few of my concubines on the way. So to save more trouble I just went into my room and let you sleep in here. Is that O.K?" He smiled at her playing with a strand of her hair. Chihiro looked so innocent and sweet he was almost completely overwhelmed. He loved this look on her, the kind of ruffled hair, kimono hanging a little off her shoulders, and a sweet look on her face.

"You have concubines?" she asked. Haku bit his lip._ ' oh crap, oh shit…what am I supposed to tell her? O.k. well just tell her the truth, Haku, tell her the truth…'_

"Yes I do, I absolutely hate three of them. The rest of them I can stand, but I also feel guilty because some of them are so young." Haku said trying to make himself sound innocent.

"Who are the three you don't like?" Chihiro asked.

"Well there's Humie, Sato, and Toki. Their all horrible sluts." He said disgusted.

Chihiro giggled. Then frowned, she didn't like the fact of the 'younger' concubines. "And how young are the youngest?"

"Well the youngest I think is 12, and Humie is the oldest and she's 27. I haven't done anything with ether of them." Haku lied, Chihiro wasn't ready for that story yet. Chihiro just responded with an 'Oh' and nodded her head. Haku cleared his throat.

"Well anyway, I got you something!" Chihiros face instantly lit up! Haku picked up the bag and took two beautiful kimonos out. Chihiros eyes went wide. The first kimono had a violet cherry blossom tree on it, and its branches were spread out outcross the top, and butterflies we're scattered all around it. The rest was all a dark purple. The second kimono had a golden dragon swirling around it; it then had a pink lily by the dragons head. The rest was magenta.

"Oh my! Their beautiful! But why?" she asked while still hugging him.

"Just a late welcome present!" he responded.

They hugged each other for at least 15 min. until Haku couldn't control himself. He pulled her away from him and slammed his mouth down onto hers. Chihiro was surprised at first but gradually wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for his better entrance. His tongue slid into her mouth and massaged her tongue. Chihiro moaned and pulled him closer.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by the door opening at some servant walking in. Haku and Chihiro stared at him.

"Oh…Oooo…ummm…sorry, but Mistress Lin wants the Young Master to meet her in the kitchen…" the servant said then rushed off.

Haku groaned, he hated when this happened. "Well…I'm sorry baby I have to go. I'll see you tonight at dinner O.k.?" He then started to walk away then turned around. "By the way, I don't want you to work in the bath house room's today, we're having some wealthy spirits come, and lets just say their not very mannerly with woman. Only Lin can stand them, but they pay good money. So after dinner I will escort you to my room, I don't want you to be in your room its dangerous, then we'll see what happens from then. Do you understand?" he asked, Chihiro knew he was being very serious.

She bowed to him slightly and nodded, then quickly ran up to him and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Haku." She then turned around and went to the window.

"I love you to Chihiro. I'll see you at dinner." She then heard the door shut.

**0----------0------------0-----------0--------------0-------------0--------------0------------0--------0**

Chihiro decided to wear the dragon kimono that day and wandered around the bath house. She was pondering why Haku always felt saver when she was in his room? And who were these spirits that were coming? Chihiro then ran into someone knocking her out of her thoughts. (again) Chihiro looked up and meet eyes with someone much older then her. Chihiro stepped back and looked the woman up and down. She didn't like her at all, Chihiro got the hint she must be a concubine just by her looks.

The woman looked at Chihiro with a disgusted looked. "Who are _you_? Don't tell me you're one of the new concubines. If you are, you're not aloud to where a kimono like that, you wench!" the woman said.

Chihiro was a appalled! How dare this lady talk to her like that, Chihiro was much more important to the bath house then she was. How dare she talk to her like that!

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should be talking to me like that. You have NO right!" Chihiro said angrily. (A/N: Yea Woman Power!) If Haku ever heard anyone talk to her like that, they would be killed instantly.

The woman was equally appalled. "What, you're no one important here! You're just one of the newbie's! I am your superior, Lady Humie! Remember that name!" Humie said about to slap Chihiro.

All of a sudden a little voice spoke up. "Lady…huh…You wish!" said a little girl that looked about 12 or 11 standing next to Chihiro. Chihiro looked at her and smiled. This girl had spunk she liked it. "Mistress Chihiro is WAY better then you'll EVER be! She's kind and sweet and loving and caring! You'll never amount to her! EVER! Especially when it comes to Master Haku's feelings." The girl said.

Humie fumed! "What _Mistress_? Hakus feelings? Why you little brat! You NEVER talk to me like that you lowlife!" Humie raised her hand to the little girl….SLAP! Humie gasped…Chihiro had gotten in front of the little girl and had taken the blow. Humie staggered back, this Chihiro girl looked angry, and it was her fault.

"You will **NEVER AGAIN** raise your filthy hand to this little girl! If you do I will report you to the Head Council of this bath house and you will be escorted from this property! Understand?" Chihiro said angrily

Humie looked very frustrated! '_Where were Toki and Sato when she needed them?' _Humie gathered her senses and huffed. "Why do you think you have so much power?" She asked stubbornly.

Chihiro gave a little grin. "Lets just say," She came up to Humie and whispered in her ear, ",I have more of Haku's love then anyone else does." Chihiro stepped back and wrapped her arm around the little girl and walked away. Humie was furious and stormed off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I am SOOOO Sorry I have updated in forever! Its just that school has been throwing everything at me at once! I hate school! So PLS except my apology! I love you all! (not in a weird way….but you get my point!) Anyway I hope you liked the chappy! Pls R+R! Thank you!**


	11. The Bathing Room

**Spirited Away 2**

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, I do own my own thoughts and characters I made up in this story…haha…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SG: Wow…I cant even begin to express my gratitude to you people….I can't believe my story would be such a hit! Thank You!**

**Cobi: Yea right! They're just reviewing because they actually hate you but feel bad for you because you have no friends.**

**SG: (says this really fast)Everyone this is the horrible ignorant Cobi…he's no one important so don't bother with him! (slows down) Well on to what I was talking about before I was rudely interrupted…**

**Cobi: No one wants to here you talk so shut up!**

**SG: Cobi this is no time for you to be so rude! Anyway, 172 reviews how amazing! Thank you!**

**Cobi: Yes thank you for giving her hope that she ACUALLY thinks she has friends! (claps hands) Bravo, Bravo! **

**SG: That's it I'm sick of you Cobi…on with the story!!**

**Cobi: Maybe this chapter will actually be good…maybe when hell freezes over…**

**SG: COBI!!!!!!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Bathing Room**

Chihiro smiled at the little girl as they walked into Chihiros chamber. "You got spunk, girl, I like that! But I have one question how do you know who I am?"

The little girl looked at her with her huge blue eyes. "Everyone knows you! You're Master Haku's lover!! Master talked about you all the time when you weren't here, Master told me stories about when you were close to my age and you were stuck here in the spirited world and you had to save your parents and… and… and all that!" The girl was absolutely ecstatic.

Chihiro laughed. "Well all that is true! I'm glad Haku talked about me so much, I feel loved now! And who might you be?"

The girl looked away shyly. "I don't think you'd want to know…" She said with a slight blush on her face. "Master would be afraid you'd get mad at him…"

"No I wont don't worry." Chihiro said patting the young girls shoulder.

The girl sighed. "I'm Toharu, the youngest of Master Haku's concubines." The girl said not looking at Chihiro.

"Oh my…" Chihiro said looking shocked. "Has Haku done any thing with…"

"NO! Miss Chihiro, and he never will! He doesn't want to! He says I'm like his little sister that's all I am to him!" Toharu said interrupting Chihiro.

Chihiro smiled at Toharu. "Well that means you can also be my little sister and from now on you can share my room with me all right? How old are you Toharu?"

Toharu got the biggest smile on her face when Chihiro had said this. "I'm 7 in a half Miss Chihiro!"

Chihiro laughed. "You look much older! How cute! Well I have to get ready for the big dinner tonight; you want to help me and a couple other women?"

"Yes, yes I'd very much like that." Toharu said smiling.

"Well first of all let's get all your stuff from your old room and move it into mine! Ok let's go. Lead the way." Chihiro said taking Toharu's hand.

"All right this way." Toharu said dragging Chihiro behind her.

**000**

"I'm glad no one was in there, they would have given you a hard time. The other concubines are all so mean." Toharu said putting her stuff in the corner of the room that was now hers. "Wow, your room is so big! Its even bigger then the concubines' rooms put together!" She laughed twirling around. She accidentally ran into one of the servants that was rushing around the room getting the bath ready and Chihiros kimono everything else ready for tonight's dinner. The woman looked at her angrily but then looked at Chihiro that looked at her sternly and the woman kept going.

Chihiro walked over to Toharu and looked at her. "What?" Toharu asked looking at her self in the mirror. "You need a bath Toharu, come you can take one with me."

She and Toharu walked into the private bath rooms of hers and Hakus; you could only get to these from Hakus and Chihiros rooms only.

"Wow, this is so nice!" Toharu said taking off her cloths and stepping into the steaming water. "It feels so nice…" sinking into it so that the water touched just under her nose.

Chihiro laughed as she stepping in after her. "How long ago did you take a bath?" Chihiro asked at a servant started to wash her back.

"Uummm….4 weeks ago…I think…" Toharu said trying to remember.

"That's not healthy!" Chihiro gasped.

"Yea only the best of the concubines gets to take baths frequently." Toharu said ducking under the water and back up and started to wash her hair.

Chihiro was thinking about this when suddenly she heard a very familiar voice. "Chihiro, you in here?"

"Master!" Toharu said excited yet shocked at the same time.

"Toharu? Is that you? Is Chihiro in here with you? I cant see through the mist!" Haku said getting closer.

"Yes I'm here Haku! Don't come any closer though! Toharu and I aren't decent we're in the bath." Chihiro said covering her self up.

"Just put more salt suds in!" Haku said getting even closer.

"No, stop it!" Chihiro yelled with a slight blush on her cheeks. Toharu giggled. "I'll leave Miss Chihiro so you and Master can have some privacy." Toharu giggled getting out and a servant handed her a towel.

"No, Toharu you don't have to!" Chihiro said.

"No, no Master wants to see you. Come on everyone, lets leave Master Haku will take care of her." Toharu said giggling as everyone followed her out of the room.

"Wait aaahh!" Chihiro gasped as Haku held her shoulder sand kissed the back of her neck.

"I've missed you darling," Haku said kissing and nipping at her neck from behind her.

Chihiro started to get dazed from his touch. "Do…don't you…you have a meeting…aaahh….you…you're supposed to be in…hmmm" Chihiro turned around to face him not even remembering she was naked.

Haku's face got a devilish grin on it when he saw her upper half. Chihiro then gasped and remembered her condition and ducked under the soapy water till only her head was showing.

"Pervert" she mumbled looking away from him.

When she looked back at his face his expression was like he had just been slapped. "Perverted? Excuse me? Any guy would look at a girl if she was naked in a bath tub! Perverted my ass…." He said kissing her nose playfully.

She giggled and kissed him lips. After a few moment she broke away. "Sorry darling but the both of us need to get ready. So I'll escort you to the diner room at exactly 8'0 clock alright?" He asked.

She nodded and watched him until he disappeared into the mist. She sighed and sank back into the water…she couldn't believe how much she'd fallen in love with him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SG: (bows) I'm so very sorry that took FOREVER to get to you readers. I've been so busy lately its been unreal! But finally I've had enough time to write this thank you very much. You are such patient people! Thank you thank you and than you! .**

**Cobi: That chapter sucked.**

**SG: Shut it Cobi. ******


	12. The Dinner, Chihiro NO!

**Spirited Away 2**

**By:**

**Shessy Girl ****T.T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…sadly…yet I own my OWN thoughts!!! Suck ON that!! HAHAHAHA!! (sorry I'm sugar high)**

**Hahaha ok before we start I've had a question that a bunch of people have asked me: What's a concubine? Ok well a concubine is just girls that a lot of royal families had back in the day…they were kind of like modern prostitutes, lets just say when the king or prince or what ever big –guy-in charge wanted, like a blowjob, screwing, or anything in those lines the concubine would come and give it to them…so yea that's a concubine . I hope you now have you better understanding .**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11:**

**The Dinner, "Chihiro NO!"**

Haku had some servants come and help Chihiro get ready for the important dinner. They did her hair and put her in her dark purple, butterfly kimono. She looked beautiful when they were done! They then escorted her down to the main lobby. When she got there everyone's head turned in her direction. Haku stopped talking to the prime minister of spirits and gawked at the woman he was so in love with. The prime minister laughed.

"So," he said ", is she yours?"

Haku snapped back and nodded. "Yes, I'll introduce you to her minister."

Haku walked over to Chihiro and kissed her hand. "Chihiro, you look absolutely gorgeous! I want you to introduce you to the Prime Minister of spirits, Mr. Tokioe." Haku took her arm and led her to the minister.

Chihiro slightly bowed. "Hello Prime Minister, how are you tonight? It's very nice to meet your acquaintance." She smiled as she shook Mr. Tokioe hand.

"Oh, just call me Tokioe, My pleasure to meet you miss…?"

"Chihiro, my name is Chihiro."

Tokioe smiled. "Nice to meet you miss Chihiro! You have a lovely young man in Haku. He'll treat you right! Well I must get to the other guests, I'll see you later!" Tokioe strode off to talk to some other group of spirits.

Chihiro smiled up at Haku. "He seems like a nice man!"

Haku nodded. "He is, he likes me a lot…I have no idea why."

Chihiro fiddled with his tie and pulled on it. He smiled down at her. "It's because you're so good looking, and such a nice boy." Chihiro giggled.

Haku brushed his lips against her ear. "I'm not such a 'nice boy' when we're alone…in bed." Chihiro giggled some more.

"I can't wait to find that out." Haku kissed her neck lightly.

"Ahem….can you to love birds' quite it….its time for dinner." Lin said smacking Haku on the back of the head.

Chihiro giggled as Haku rubbed the swelling pump that was rising slowly on his head. He grunted and put his arm out to Chihiro, she slid her arm around his and they walked into the huge dinning room.

All the important spirits were all seating themselves in the assigned chairs. Yubaba and Zaneba sat on both sides of the Minister and were talking to him feverishly. _The other spirits all seemed nice_, Chihiro thought, _I wonder why Haku is so worried about me…_ Haku led her to two chairs across from the Minister. He pulled one chair out for her and she sat down then he pushed her back in. Haku then took the seat next to her.

Chihiro smiled at the woman that sat next to her. She then turned back to Haku to find he was in a deep conversation with the man next him. He looked the same age as Haku and they were both smiling. Chihiro didn't know what they were talking about so turned back to stare at her plate. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to the woman next to her. She was smiled and nodded her head in greeting. Chihiro nodded back.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello" said the other woman.

"I'm Chihiro," Chihiro said putting her hand out to the woman.

"I'm Maya," the woman said shaking Chihiros hand. Chihiro noticed that she had very distinctive markings on her hand that seemed to go up her arm. Chihiro then realized what it was. It was a massive tree; she must be a tree spirit.

"Are you a tree spirit?" Chihiro asked anyway.

Maya smiled. "Yes I am, and a very proud one!" she said and they both laughed.

Her face was beautiful her eyes were a sharp green and her hair flowing light blonde. She was one of the most magnificent woman Chihiro had ever seen. Maya then smiled again and gestured toward Haku.

"I'm guessing you came with Master Haku." She said but not in a question. "He's a very nice young man, you're very lucky to have him. And you are very pretty, and sweet I can tell why Haku is so fond of you." Maya said smiling.

"Thank you," Chihiro said smiling. "Yes, he is very sweet. I'm very lucky to have him." She said laughing. And they two got into a very deep conversation.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the kitchen:

Humie walked through the doors of the kitchen, but none of the servants dared to talk to her. They had already served the soup and salad, so now it was time for the mane course. Humie smirked and pulled a small bottle out of her pure black kimono sleeve. She pulled the cork out and slightly dapped the clear liquid on to the plate. It instantly soaked into the food and it looked like nothing happened to it. Humie looked around and then pointed at a frog servant.

"You! Come here!" she yelled. The servant jumped and then walked quickly over to her.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, you see this plate?" the servant nodded. "Do you know a girl named Chihiro?" he nodded again. "I want you to take this plate and personally deliver it to her when the rest go out, and only this plate will be given to her, understand?" he nodded and took the plate. Humie smirked as he watched him waddle away to deliver it.

She then turned and walked out of this kitchen. Her long black hair flowing behind her, her arms swayed lightly at her sides and an evil smirk on her face.

"Haku will be mine…forever." She cackled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chihiro finished talking to Maya as their plates were being delivered. Chihiro was one of the first one to get hers, a scrawny looking frog servant quickly set the plate down and waddled away as fats has his stubby legs would carry him. Chihiro watched him go and thought something might be wrong but brushed it off once Maya and Haku got they're plates.

The Minister then stood up and made a lil speech to everyone then said. "Ok lets eat!" everyone clapped and dug into their food.

Chihiro cut her food right down the middle and then took a bite of it. Right after she swallowed it, something weird happened with in her. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her fork. Maya and Haku both looked at her. The room seemed to be getting blurry she couldn't see the Minister clearly any more but she knew he was looking at her. Then she felt her throat tighten. She closed her eyes and her hands flew to her throat signaling she couldn't breathe.

Haku and Maya both stood up flipping their chairs back and so did the Minister.

"Chihiro? Chihiro! Can you speak?" Chihiro heard Lin scream as she rushed up to her. She shook her head 'no', and slightly tilted to the side as if she was going to collapse.

Haku caught her and pulled her out of her chair, holding her close to him. She opened her eyes with the strength she had left and saw fear in his. She then closed them as she was losing strength sense she couldn't breath.

"Maybe she's choking!" she heard Maya say.

"No!" said the minister. "I was watching her! She swallowed it! If she was choking we would see a lump in her throat! No something else is wrong!" he said hovering over her.

"Chihiro! Please! Open your eyes! Please! We need to help her! Someone we need to find out what wrong with her!" Haku screamed.

Chihiro body went limp, she was surrounded in darkness, she couldn't feel her anything. Her head titled back and she seemed as if she were sleeping.

'_Haku...Haku please help me...Haku!' _she wanted to scream but she couldn't and then the last thing she heard was his voice, she new he was crying and knew he was afraid. She heard him say one last thing till she floated into the darkness.

"Chihiro NO!!!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Wow... haha don't worry I know what you're all thinking! "OMG she's dead" haha keep reading and you'll find out . pls don't hurt me or hate me!!!! STAY LOYAL!!! Lol see you next chappy and don't worry I'll have it up soon, it could be today…or next month! Haha just joking I'll probably get it up today!!! Well I love you all review pls! **

**Cobi: you're a bitch…**

**A/N:Oh shut up if they like me enough they'll keep reading…this is a love story dumbass think about it!!!**


	13. Hospital

**Spirited Away 2**

**By:**

**Shessy Girl T.T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…sadly…yet I own my OWN thoughts!!! **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Ok well I know the last one was definitely…oh what's the word…****shocking****! But now you'll find out what happens….so read…now…go!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 13:**

**Hospital **

Haku watched as the most experienced of all doctors worked on Chihiro. He walked back and fourth back and fourth, sometimes stopping to glance into the window we're Chihiro was. But after that he started pacing again. This was driving him mad! Not knowing if she was ok, if she was dieing, or if she was dead! He wanted to pull his hair out and go in there with her, but the hospital wouldn't allow it.

'_But hell, I should go in there anyway, she is my woman and I need to protect her. Damn it! Why wont they just tell me what's wrong with her!!! Damn you all to hell!' _he screamed in his mind.

Finally one of the doctors came out pulling his mask from his face. The look on the doctors' face made Haku almost break down in tears. It wasn't going to turn out good, Haku could since it.

The doctor looked straight into Haku's eyes and said. "The young girl has been poisoned, if you hadn't gotten her here when you did," the doctor stopped and looked back at the room and then back at Haku who was about to die if the next words out of the mans mouth were what they thought they would be. "The poison would have spread more and killed her. But we successfully removed all the poison out of her body. She will be weak the next couple days but should regain her strength quickly afterward." The doctor said smiling.

Haku sighed and almost started crying, he looked half relieved and half angry. _'damn man for dragging it on so long, thought she died!' _he said in his mind.

"May I go see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and opened the door for him. Haku walked over to Chihiro and looked at her lovingly. Chihiro weakly looked back up at him and put a small smile on her face. Haku bent down and kissed her forehead. Chihiro giggled and opened her mouth to talk but Haku put a finger to her lips.

"Don't push yourself my love, you need to rest. So that means no talking!" he said brushing the hair out of her face.

Chihiro sighed and pushed her head against his hand, he stroked her cheek. '_Who ever did this to you Chihiro they will be punished gravely!' _he said in his mind as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haku sat on the chair next to Chihiros' bed starring at her sleeping body. She looked so weak and frail, he wanted to take her up into his arms and never let her go, letting her know everything will be ok. She looked like she was dieing. Haku dragged his eyes away from her and stood walking over to the window. He pulled back the curtains to be greeted by dark sky's and rain.

"Shit…" he muttered. "Looks like yet again another flood. Perfect! This will help her health wonderfully." He muttered through clenched teeth sarcastically.

Chihiro stirred in her sleep and he looked over at her, she opened her eyes for a moment locking his eyes with hers. She smiled weakly then fell back to sleep. Haku smiled back and then looked back out the window. The rain seemed like it would never stop. The weather matched his mood.

Haku opened the window and let the wind it his face. He was thinking about the poisoning. Who ever had done this is going to pay he kept thinking. But who would want to poison Chihiro? Why not him? Well it was probably some one who knew Chihiro was close to him…

'_But hell that really narrows it down. Everyone pretty much knows of our relationship. So who the hell could have done it? God this so confusing. I don't have very many enemies. Only a few... but they never come here the bath house. And I'm pretty sure they don't have spies. They couldn't. Could they? Damn it Haku stop acting so retarded! Even we have spies...duh! Augh...damn...'_

Haku shook his head and pushed off from the window. He walked back over to the chair and slumped down. He hated hospitals. Despised them a passion. To many deaths and sicknesses happened in this place. It made Haku cringe. The door then opened and Lin walked in. She walked over not leaving eye contact with Haku. They starred at each other for a moment then both looked at Chihiro.

"How is she doing?" she asked walking over to the other chair on the opposite side of the bed. She grabbed a wash clothe out of a water bowl on the dresser and dabbed Chihiros forehead with it.

Haku watched her ever move as if he didn't trust her, he did of course but he didn't like showing it. His reputation was usually hostile when Chihiro wasn't around. "She's doing better we can take her home in a day or two." He said and then yawned.

Lin looked up at him with her 'you are stupid' look. "You need to go and get some sleep. You look horrible."

Haku sneered at her. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not leaving Chihiro! Someone needs to stay with her and make her feel safe if she wakes up." He said trying to make himself look like it was impossible to remove him from his chair.

Lin shook her head and wrung out the wash cloth. "I'll stay with her the rest of the day, you go back home. You look like shit Haku, just because you're some high class spirit doesn't mean you don't need to sleep." She said dabbing Chihiros cheeks with the cool water.

Haku's face fell and he looked at Chihiro. "I just really don't want to leave her." He said having that love sick look on his face.

"Haku," Lin said in that 'you know what!' tone "She'll be fine! The doctor said that all the poison is out of her, she's just weak because it took a toll on her body. She's young; she'll have her strength back in no time. But for now she needs to rest and you," she said pointing her finger at him. "Need to go get some sleep!"

Haku sighed and got up from the chair. "Fine, fine, but it'll be a quick sleep. Ok? I'll be back in 5 hours or so." He said walking out of the room. Lin got up and followed him.

"Fine" she said walking next to him towards the door. They walked out the door and stood under a shelter from the rain. "Get as much sleep as you need. I'll take good care of her. Don't worry." She said.

Haku nodded he hesitated and then bent down and kissed Lin's forehead. "Thanks, Lin you're such a great friend." He said.

Lin just nodded and waved her hand at him.

Haku smirked and took on his dragon form and flew off into the rain.

Lin rubbed her temples and walked back into the hospital towards Chihiros room. She walked over to the chair and sat down looking at Chihiro.

She then smiled softly and began to sing a lullaby.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.  
_

_Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Chihiro smiled slightly in her sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Wow hoped you liked it The lullaby at the end is called ****Golden Slumbers ****I don't know who its by but I didn't make it so yea no props on me for that! I like it though I sing it to all lil children when I baby-sit before they go to sleep. It seems to calm them. So anyway it was really funny all the reviews I got saying 'I hope she isn't dead!' or 'you better not kill her' hahahaha I laughed at that. (no offense I don't mean to sound mean I just thought it was funny) because of course I wouldn't kill her…yet…jk don't worry I wont kill her! But there will be a death! Just to for warn you! So anyway look forward to the next chappy! Thx for reading!!!**


	14. Like a Puzzle Peice

**Spirited Away**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA but I do own my own thoughts ******

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN: Hope you all liked the last chappy. ******** A bit of a lil lime in this chappy…a lil….and don't worry lemon will be coming soon. ******** Well ok here's another wonderful chapter of Spirited Away 2!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 14:**

**Like a Puzzle Piece **

"I'm absolutely fine Haku! I'm all better now see!" Chihiro said kicking her legs. "So put me down!"

"No! Just because you think you're all better doesn't mean you are!" Haku said holding on tighter to her kicking body.

Toharu laughed. "She looks fine to me! The colors back into her face, she looked horrible in the hospital! But I bet anyone would look awful in a hospital, that place is so dreary!" she said emphasizing on the word 'dreary'.

Haku shot her an angry look and she just giggled. "It's not funny!" he said at they entered Chihiros room. Haku walked over to her bed and sat her down.

Chihiro folded her arms and turned away from him huffing. Toharu giggled and skipped out of the room shutting the door behind her. Haku just shook his head and sat down next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, but she shook her head enabling him to do it again. Haku sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Chihiro huffed and didn't talk or look at him. Haku smirked and then snaked him arms around her waist. She tried to squirm out of his grip but he was much stronger then her, so she gave in. He laid them back on the bed. They fit perfectly together, like a puzzle piece.

They curled up together, the back of Chihiros head against his chest, their bent knees together. But what made Haku almost lose it was when Chihiro pressed her butt against his groin. He moaned slightly to himself, but Chihiro still heard it, so she did it again. This time getting a louder moan from the dragon lying beside her. She smiled to herself, happy because she made him moan like that. Haku's arms wrapped tighter around her as she squirmed under him making the friction between her butt and his aching groin become more noticeable. Haku then buried his face into her neck. He groaned slightly and then pressed his lips to her skin.

Chihiro gasped and shuddered under his lips, he started to nip, kiss, and lick her neck. Leaving lil marks along the left side of her neck. He then pushed the hair away from her shoulder and pushed her kimono down so that the flesh of her shoulder was shown to him. He smirked and then nipped a very sensitive spot, where the neck joined the shoulder. Chihiro gasped and moaned from this knew touch. Haku licked and nipped at this spot leaving a nice bruise when he was done. He then moved up to her ear and then whispered.

"If you weren't so weak, I would do more." He said and then sucked on her ear lobe not giving her time to respond.

Chihiro gasped moaned and squeaked from his kisses through the next 5 minutes till she turned her body around and made eye contact with him. "Haku," she whispered as he pressed his lips to her soft rosy ones.

They both closed there eyes as they kissed. He sucked on her bottom lip and then bit it silently asking for entrance. She willingly gave it to him. She opened her mouth as his tongue darted into it. He roamed every corner o of her mouth never breaking the kiss, and then their tongues found each other. They shyly rubbed up against each other at first but then became more bold and tangled together. Haku rubbed his tongue against hers making her moan and he moaned also. Her hands trailed up his back and tangled into his hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist pulling her closer to him, he rubbed the small of her back making her moan again. He smiled into her mouth and then broke the kiss.

Chihiro lay back breathing heavily. Haku smiled and played with a piece of her hair as he arched himself up on one elbow. Chihiro looked up into his eyes and the next words that came out of her mouth were not expected by Haku.

"I'm ready." She said as a blush appeared across her cheeks.

Shock went over Haku's face for a moment and then was replaced by a smile. Her stroke her cheek. "My dear lil virgin…"

"H-h-how do y-y-you know I'm a virgin!?!!?" she said looking at him with challenging eyes.

Haku chuckled. "I'm a spirit remember? From the moment I saw you I sensed you were still a virgin." He looked into her eyes. "Because," he stated answering her silent question. "no other sent is on you except yours. Now if someone wouldn't have taken you their sent would be on you and I wouldn't be allowed to touch you. Get it?" he asked smiling at her.

She nodded her head and looked down. "Yea but I meant what I said…I'm truly ready." She said looking back into his eyes as if searching for something.

Haku closed his eyes and rested his head in-between her head and her neck. "Dear, I know who may be ready, but you're too weak now. I'm a hard fuck, lil virgin. I could hurt you in your state right now. But soon, my lil virgin, soon." He said as he drifted off to sleep holding onto his 'lil virgin'.

Chihiro frowned as she looked at his sleeping face but soon that face melted her heart and she stroked his hair.

'_I want you to take me so Haku, please make it soon.' _ She said to herself and drifted of to sleep as well.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: you know what I'm getting mad!!! Ok when I started this story there were like very few Chihiro/Haku M rated stories!!! And now I was looking through 'em and yea great that there are more stories, but they're a lot like mine!!! HELLO!!!!!!! If any of you are coping me STOP!!!! Like right now!!!! It's getting me mad!!! Anyway look forward to the next chappy! And stay loyal please!!! This story will be getting better!!! Thank you all for reading and pls review!!!**


	15. This Means War

**Spirited Away**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA but I do own my own thoughts!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Ok hey everyone… (Starts in a sarcastic voice) Guess what!!! Schools starting! And ya know what that means??? It means I can't update a lot!!! YEAH!!! (Ends sarcastic voice) Yea I'm pretty pissed about it too…so yea I'm gonna try to update as much as possible…which wont be a lot…so yea…well enjoy this next chappy! Ok well in this next chappy is where the action begins! And a whole LOT MORE romance! So it's gonna get pretty pumped up through out the next like…ummm idk…chapters so yea hope ya like it!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 15:**

**This Means War…**

Haku took his place at the head of a very large table. The Minister sat at the other head of the table waiting for the rest of the Spirit Counsel to take their seats. Once everyone was seated and quit and eyes on the Minister, he stood up.

"Good morning how is everyone?" he started off. The rest of the counsel responded in grunts the Minister just smiled. The weather seemed to bring everyone down. "Well I'm very sorry to inform you all, but I have some news that will not help this day at all." The counsel looked around at each other but Haku looked sternly at the Minister waiting for him to go on. "Well late last night, very late last night, my house received a letter. This letter was sent by the other side of the Spirit world. The darker side. And you all should be well informed of the fire spirit, well more like demon, Namaki." He said and the counsel gasped. Haku's fist tightened.

Namaki was an old enemy of Haku's. The last time Namaki attacked Haku had wounded him pretty bad so they haven't heard of him since…and that was 6 years ago. Haku stood up and all eyes turned to him.

"What does the letter say?" he said through clenched teeth fist still balled up.

"Actually, my dear boy, this letter is addressed to you." The Minister said levitating it down to him.

Haku's eyes went wide in mild shock. He took the letter and opened it. It read:

_**Dearest Haku,**_

_**How have you been little dragon? It's been a very long while since**_

_**We've talked. But, I'm sending you this letter, which the Minister will receive and give to you, to tell you I have no grudge against you for wounding me so long ago. But just to warn you: I'm much, much stronger then I was 6 years ago. So be ready. I have new plans and they involve capturing the whole Spirit world. Now I will not tell you how I will go about doing this. But your bathhouse is head quarters of many important things that involve our world. So be, yes be on the look out. I'm dreadfully sorry I couldn't talk to you about this in person. But as you know I'm very busy dealing with things down here. Oh what else was I going to say? Oh yes! I've heard of the **_**girl. **_**Hmmm…she seems quite interesting. She sounds very beautiful too. How did you catch her? Oh what I also heard was that she's human! Human? I doubt it! But hell Haku, you might want to keep an eye on her. Shall you? Be a shame if any thing happened to her…well then I guess this means war huh? Well I hope to be seeing you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Namaki **_

_**P.S: You might want to let go of this letter now…**_

Haku quickly threw the letter on the table and it burst into flames with Namaki's laughter echoing from it. The room fell silent. Haku starred as the ashes of the letter as it fell back down to the table.

'_Damn asshole...always acting gay, as usual. And what does he mean by keeping my eye on Chihiro? He better not touch her...' _ Haku thought to himself but his thoughts interrupted by the Minister.

"It's your call Haku, what shall we do?" he asked.

Haku looked shocked. "My call sir? Are you positive?" he asked looking at the Minister in bewilderment.

"Yes Haku, he seems to know you quite well. And you've fought him before, we all know. So now I'm putting you in charge. Your call." He said smiling.

Haku nodded. "All right then. So we all know that Namaki is now a dangerous threat. He said in his letter that he has plans of taking over the entire Spirit world. He is not content of the part he has. Now last time he attacked I wounded him pretty badly so that he had to go in hiding for 6 years. But now he says he's stronger then ever. And right now I don't want to take any risks. What I've learned about Namaki is you can not underestimate him." Haku lifted up his sleeve to reveal a very long harsh scar crossed it. The counsel shuttered at it. Haku pulled his sleeve back down. "I did and that's how I got that. And I will not take the risk of that happening to anyone of you or anyone else. The last thing I want to do is fight him. But he threatens to use force so we will have to use force back."

The council nodded in agreement. "But," one of them said. "How much force will we need?"

Haku frowned. "That I'm not to sure of. But I know Namaki, and his first attack will be small. But he'll want to scare us into thinking he was big. He'll probably do some huge fire. But it won't be for awhile since all this rain. And the rain will stop for awhile. So we will have time to prepare. All right everyone dismissed. We'll continue this later." Haku slummed back in his chair as the counsel left the room. The only ones behind were him, the Minister, Lin, Zeneba and Yubaba.

"Haku, what else did the brat say?" Lin asked.

"He said I better keep an eye on Chihiro…he said it would be shame if anything happened to her…" Haku trailed off rubbing his temples.

"What?!?!!?" Hell NO! He is not gonna lay a finger on her!!!" Lin yelled putting her

The Minister put his hand up and Lin went silent. "Well then Haku we can have the best of guards to protect her when you're not around her." He said.

Haku nodded. "Yes that'll be fore the best."

"Well then Kohaku, what does this all mean then?" Yubaba asked.

Haku closed his eyes and the breeze from the open window ruffled his hair. He opened his eyes and starred out into the distance.

"This means…war."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Ooooooo….what's gonna happen next??? Well review and keep reading and you'll see!!! I want 5 reviews for this chapter till I post another so ok bye bye!!!**


	16. all will be well AN

**A/N: (Laughs) I think it's absolutely INCREDABLE how people think they can force you to take your story off of fanfiction! Incredible the nerve and immaturity of some people… but I'm not easily taken down. Unless you erase my ENTIRE fan base for this story only then will I probably take it off. But since most of you like it I shall not. I'd advise you people that if you don't like my story to not review because I will not pay attention to these reviews at all, I've responded to two of them so far which I highly regret doing so, so I will no longer do that. Flames do not affect me, I think they are insanely useless, so don't say shit I don't care about and all will be well. OK then I will be posting very soon hopefully so see you then!**

**With Love,**

**Shessy Girl**


	17. To All My Readers IMPORTENT

**To All My Readers of All My Stories: **

_**I am sorry to inform you that things have not been going very well in my personal life, so I have not been able to update in like forever…and it may seem like forever till I update again. I only have a little time to write this and post it to all of you. I will not be able to update in a VERY long long long time, BUT do not get discouraged! I will try my very best to go to and when the library opens to try to up date then. But I doubt that will be very much. You can let your little minds wonder why I can not update at home but for my personal honor, ego, and reputation I cannot speak of it. This is all painful for me too, so do not be sad and worry because I'm quit all right and still kicking! So please keep and eye out for updates and when they do I'll leave you all little updates of how I'm doing. In the mean time while I'm away in udder misery please leave me reviews or message me on what you would like to see in later chapters. Give me ideas, your thoughts, you concerns (no flames I don't pay attention to them anyway) and whatever your little hearts desire! **_

_**Ok SG out!**_

**With Love,**

**Shessy Girl**


	18. imposter ALERT

All right Everyone listen up!

There is an **imposter** on this site and she stole MY story and all my ideas! Her name is andagi variant and her story is called 'Spirited Away II'

What a load of crap! If any of you read from this person or this story she copied off of me…do NOT look upon it again! As you can tell she stole this from me because our summary's are the exact same and so are our chapter titles…and everyone can plainly see I posted my story on 02-11-06 and she posted hers on 08-29-07. She is an imposter and a story thieve! And I will NOT stand for it! I have worked to hard and have too many readers for this story to let some little miss thang come and try to steal it! Don't worry she will get the justice she deserves!

With Love,

Shessy Girl

The one and only creator of Spirited Away 2


	19. My Wish

**(The one and only)**

**Spirited Away 2**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: thank you all so much for your support during this horrible ordeal with a fake writer. I'm sorry for any confusion you have had but I am the ONE AND ONLY author of the Spirited Away 2 story! Any others are fakes! So anyway here's another wonderful chapter to the original story Spirited Away 2!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 16:**

**My Wish**

Chihiro sat on her bed braiding Toharu's hair and humming softly to her as Toharu tried braiding her dolls hair. After awhile she threw it down in frustration and folded her arms with an irritated look on her face. Chihiro laughed at the poor child.

"What's the matter?" she asked her reaching over and picking up the doll to examine it.

Toharu huffed and threw her arms up in the air. "It's just too hard! I can't do it! You have to go this way and that way and up and under to many times! Ugh! How confusing!" she yelled as she collapsed on the bed.

Chihiro laughed quietly as she also braided the dolls hair. Toharu put her hair over her shoulder and examined Chihiro's braid she had made on her. "You can make yours so perfect! Why cant I?" she asked tracing her finger around it.

Chihiro smiled and handed the doll back to Toharu. Toharu took it and examined the dolls braid. "It takes much practice to make something perfect! I've been braiding for a very long time so much better at it than you because I've had more practice. You just keep practicing sweetie and you'll get better." She said patted the girls head and getting off the bed.

"Promise?" Toharu asked with hopeful eyes.

Chihiro laughed and sat down in her chair in front of her mirror and picked up her brush. She looked back at Toharu and winked. "Promise!" she said and she started to brush her hair.

Toharu sat on the bed and stared at Chihiro and watched her movements for awhile until she jumped of the bed and walked over to her. She looked at her self in the mirror and touched her face. Chihiro stop brushing her hair and looked at Toharu.

"What are you do?" she asked.

"Trying to find my beauty." Toharu said spreader her skin.

Chihiro raised her eyebrow. "And why?"

"To make sure that I have some."

"But you already do."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"Where?"

"Look at yourself."

"Ok."

"Now what do you see?"

"Not beauty…"

"Look closer!"

"Oh miss Chihiro I don't see anything!"

Chihiro shook her head and then looked into the mirror. "You know what I see when I look at you?"

"No, what?"

"I see a gorgeous little girl who has a great personality and confidence. I see a girl that will grow to be an indescribable beauty when she grows up. I see a girl that has great potential and will make her life fabulous. That's what I see." Chihiro said smiling.

Toharu was shocked for a moment then gave her a weird look. "I don't know who the heck you're looking at, but that can't be me!" she said laughing.

Chihiro smirked and grabbed her and started tickling her. "You know what I also see? A girl that is very hardheaded!" they both laughed and after awhile they settled down and looked back into the mirror.

"You know what I wish Miss Chihiro?" Toharu whispered.

"What is that?" Chihiro whispered back rested her head on the small girl.

"To be beautiful just like you when I grow up!"

Chihiro was shocked for a moment, her eyes widened and then softened and she smiled. "You know beauty can sometimes be a curse, so be careful what you wish for."

Toharu just shook her head. "No I know I want to be just as beautiful as you, and you know what else? I want to find someone just like you found Master Haku!" she said tracing Chihiro's hand.

Chihiro smiled and kissed Toharu's head. "You know, Toharu, I wish all those same things for you too."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the chapter a little short I know but I don't have much time! Ok Cho!**


	20. SSU

S

**S.S.U (Story Stealer Update)**

**Hello, my loyal readers I hope all of you are doing fine today, for I am not. That disgusting low rat 'andagi varient' has updated her copy of my story by also insulting me. But all is well, I will see to it that everything is solved. Just remember who the real author of this story is, me, and I'll be fine. It's just so heart braking that someone could possible have the nerve to steal my story! What has this world come too? Oh my fellow readers, I'm very saddened by this but not discouraged! My story will go on trust me. It will. Okeys! Love you all! **

**With love, **

**Shessy Girl **


	21. Waiting

Spirited Away 2

**Spirited Away 2**

**By**

**Shessy Girl**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away but I do own my own thoughts and they are mine and mine alone. (sticks out tongue)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 17:**

**Waiting**

It was late as Chihiro snuck her way down the hall to Haku's room, hoping to surprise him. But when she got there no light came from the room. She knocked once. No answer. She knocked twice. Still no answer. She opened the door silently and stepped in looking around. He wasn't there. Her heart sunk. She had wished he would have been there. She blushed at what she had been thinking earlier. She wanted to do _it _with Haku and had been ready to do _it _ with him tonight, hoping to let him relieve some stress. But he wasn't here and she was left disappointed.

A light bulb then went off in her head.

She'd wait for him.

She slightly untied her obi loosening her whole kimono. It now hung off her shoulders showing some pretty good cleavage. She climbed onto his large silk/fur bed and lay down. Spreading her long hair over his pillows and pushed her kimono open slightly so her long legs were showing. She put her arms above her head getting in the sexiest position she could. And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Chihiro looked over at the clock and sighed. It was 3 in the morning and she had come in at 1. 2 hours of waiting had gotten her more impatient. She rubbed her legs together, liking the feeling. She did it again, and again, and again. It felt so good she moaned slightly. Then slipping her hand down her body to her hot center, rubbing slightly. She moaned again, wishing that it was Haku's hand that was touching her like this and not her own. She rubbed a little faster now muttering his name.

"Haku…oohh Haku…Haku, Haku, Haku." She started saying his name like a chant. She wanted him so bad that it hurt. She then wondered if Haku had ever wanted her this bad. Blushing at the thought of Haku thinking of her that way she shook her head but also liked the idea. It turned her on even more. She shook her head back and forth rubbing faster and faster until something tightened in her lower stomach and she screamed Haku's name and she came soaking her panties.

Then jumped as she heard a husky voice from the door.

"What are you doing?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Haha sorry cliffy but I really don't have that much time! I'll update as soon as I can! Possible lemon in next chappy ok love ya bye bye!!**


	22. To All of You

**To All My Dear Readers.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update at all in like the last 8 months or more. It's just I have too much going on and things are just too much for me to even be able to sit down at the computer and check my email, let alone update any of my stories. I'm so sorry, I feel like I'm letting you all down. It has been forever and just recently I checked all the reviews I've gotten for this story while I've been gone, I feel so special. ^.^ But anyway I just want to clear up some things that were said in these reviews. **

**NO, the 'story thief' is NOT the reason that I have not updated. That is so behind me now I all most completely forgot about it. But thank you for all the support you have given me over that issue.**

**Honestly I don't write enough anymore to have a beta. I'm sorry but it's just impossible at the moment.**

**Technically my author notes are NOT chapters. They are not recorded as chapters but merely as small updates to let you all know what is going on. **

**I do not respond to flames. Remember?**

***sigh* How many times have we been through this? I am NOT a perfect speller, never will be. But honestly if you don't like my spelling or grammar, please press the little 'back' button on the top of your screen and do not read my story if that's all your going to complain about.**

**People call me immature? Please, look at some of the reviews people have left me. 11 years and younger should NOT be on this site. Especially in the M rated romance sections. **

**I probably will not update that often, I'm sorry but I'm far too busy. **

**Thank you so much for reading my story 'Spirited Away 2' hopefully I will have time in the near future to update my story. I'm sorry for such a long wait. **

**With Love,**

**Shessy Girl 3**


End file.
